How To Annoy A Winx Club Character
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: This is just me annoying everyone I possibly can.  Yes, I do mean everyone!  So, yeah.  If you have any ideas, just let me know!
1. Bloom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Bloom

Musa: Umm… Annie, I think you're forgetting something!

Me: Huh? What're you talking about? Oh, right. I don't own Winx Club or any of the mentioned characters, except maybe Ariae and these Bloom and Stella magical minis!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Ask her if she wants to quit Alfea because she GOT her Enchantix. (Yeah, 'cause like every time something MILDLY bad happens, she's all, "Hey, girls, I'm thinking about quitting Alfea…")

2. Hide Kiko, then say, "Hey Bloom! You ever had bunny? It tastes JUST like goat cheese!"

3. Take one of Stella's pairs of jeans (Cause I'm sure she has some…) and pour bleach on them. Then put the bleach in Bloom's bathroom and when Stella asks what happened, say, "Bloom bleached your jeans!" (Oh, that poor dead fire fairy…)

4. Speaking of Bloom being the fairy of Dragon Fire, follow her around all day and ask repeatedly, "You're the fairy of fire. Then why is both your fairy form AND Enchantix both blue?" (Note: You might wanna wear fire-resistant clothes.)

5. Follow her around, staring at her hair. When she asks why you're staring at her, say, "Umm...That stuff on your head? Yeah, is that your hair? It looks like something died on your head." Then run away as fast as you can. (Heck, run FASTER than you can.)

6. Offer to give Bloom money to buy clothes. If she asks what it's for, say, "Well, you wear the same thing everyday. If you need money to buy clothes, go right ahead and use that."

7. Bash all of Flora's plants with a baseball bat. Then, blame Bloom. And make sure she doesn't know if she did do that or not.

8. Translate an anti-Bloom cheer into Japanese. Then give it to Chatta, saying, "This is a cheer I wrote for Bloom!" (Aw, poor Chatta…Hopefully Bloom doesn't speak Japanese…)

9. The next time you see her, act like a news reporter and use a pen as a microphone. Ask her, "Princess Bloom! There have been several reports that Baltor ate your parents. What do you have to say to those reports?" and when she tries to respond, interrupt her, saying, "Oh, we're all out of time. Tune in next week for her answer!"

10. Find a way to make Kiko eat all of Flora's plants, make sure Flora's in a bad mood (see the Flora chapter for that), then sit back and watch an argument unfold.

(A/N: Okay, I'll admit that half of those would get you severly burned and/or killed. But the things I do every weekend always have those possibilities! See the big shiny purple button down there? Push it, and write words! It'll make me very, very happy! If not, then Toph o'er here will kick your butt. So just push it. Pwease?)


	2. Stella

**Dedication: **Everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Since Musa almost killed me last chapter for not doing the disclaimer myself (Well, almost forgetting, at least…) Bloom! Get in here!

Bloom: Oh, fine! Annie doesn't own me or Stella or anyone else mentioned…And I got killed by Flora for destroying her plants! Oh, wait…didn't you say you owned a Magical Mini of me?

Weird voice out of nowhere: Nobody cares…

Second Victim: Stella!

1. Ask her how she could possibly be considered fashionable when she barely wears anything half the time. (I mean, look at her season 1 outfit!)

2. Start laughing whenever you see her, then when she asks why you're laughing at her, just keep laughing. (1) (Oh, the second one of the day that could injure you!)

3. Throw her clothes out the window. ('Nuff said.)

4. Tie a bunch of colored cards that would never look good together to strings, and hang them from her bed, and see if she screams. (2)

5. Ask Stella if she and Chimera have ever heard the song What Is This Feeling? (3)

6. Brush her hair with an eggbeater in the middle of the night. (4)

7. Repeatedly ask Stella if she's related to Barbie.

8. Force her to watch her concert with Musa over and over again. (The original English one, mind you. She falls like, three times or something.)

9. Pretend to be a fashion stylist, take one look at her wardrobe, and say, "You call this fashionable? Ha! It barely even matches!" (Then run.)

10. In addition to the last one, you could dump her wardrobe out the window afterwards. (And then run like someone's trying to murder you. Because someone will be.)

(1) My friend Cessa and I did that once…only, it was with a desk.

(2) Yeah, in the Original English of 'The Ultimate Power Couple,' Stella's all, "Are these colors off, or what?"

(3) Ha, I got that from a video on Youtube…and the Wicked CD, of course!

(4) In the Original English version of "Spelled," she asks Bloom, "Did you brush you hair with an eggbeater this morning?"


	3. HELP! I'll remove this!

I am out of ideas for Flora! (Yes, Flora's next.) If you have any ideas at all, please tell me! I need 10!

* * *

Okay, I actually only need about 6. But still.

That's me, exaggerating as usual.

* * *

Annie 


End file.
